Fortune Cookies
by afrodette
Summary: Fortune cookies are more fun if you add 'in bed' in the end. Throw in twins, laughs, and 'lemonade' and this will be the best birthday ever! DeidaraxOCxItachi and SasukexOC. One-shot. Lemon. Story trade with foxy-naruko1010. R&R?


**a.n.: okay guys, foxy-naruko1010 has a different version of this. but the lemon is with Deidara and Itachi, and it's in Ai's POV. I obviously don't own anything in this fic except for the plot and also my OC Ai. Yeah, I know, I'm not doing her POV, doesn't matter. I still own her :D anywaays, leave now if you don't like lemons. its not right if you read one just so you can say how much you hate `em. anyways, enjoy the story. !**

DISCLAIMER: I, danielledischarge, do not own Naruto in anyway possible. I don't own Kaoru either. She's foxy-naruko1010's. But I do own Ai. Me and foxy-naruko1010 own the storyline. :)

* * *

As me and my twin sister Ai stand in the middle of our living room coffee table, throwing fortune cookies at people, I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate. You're asking about what were celebrating about, right? Today is our 16th birthday, I mean, we are twins, or fraternal twins, as you might call it. I myself have red hair from our dad, and Ai has that average length of brown hair from our mum. But the only thing we have alike is cerulean blue eyes. Something that mum and dad didn't have. And who am I, you ask? I'm Kaoru.

Oh yeah, of course a sweet sixteen needs to have a theme. Our party was Chinese themed. There was chinese food everywhere, dragons, lanterns, red envelopes, noodles and pretty much everybody wore chinese apparel. I wore a black chinese dress with a white dragon printed on the bottom, and Ai wore a white one but with a black dragon instead. We signified Yin and Yang, that chinese symbol. I was more of the "**bad**" type. I mean, I was the fighter, and Ai was my healer. We made a great team.

I smirked, and started to holler out, "Hey everybody! Gather `round!". After I said that, everybody formed a circle. I took a breath and continuned my awesome announcement, "Did you guys know.. that your fortune cookie fortune will be MUCH MUCH more interesting.. if you add 'in bed' at the end?" I chuckled to myself. Me and Sasuke thought of it together when we went to a date at some chinese restaurant. Yes, a date. Sasuke was my boyfriend. Speaking of Sasuke, where was he? I then saw Ai looking at me in a disgusted way. I playfully smacked her, and as I did, the doorbell rang.  
As everybody started laughing at their own fortunes after saying 'in bed' at the end, me and Ai looked at the door. I thought to myself, _I wonder if that's Sasuke.._

"There's more guests?" Ai asked.

"I guess.. shall we go and check who it is?" I replied, getting off from the coffee table. Me and Ai still had to welcome guests, even if they were over like 3 hours late. Me and Ai maneuvered through the crowd, and got to the door. As we did, we opened it and saw Deidara, a present.. and Itachi holding Sasuke!

"I-I-Itachi?" Ai shouted.

"Sasu-kun?" I yelled.  
"Helloo..? How about Deidara here, un?" Dei said, waving his arms in the air, "Am I like invisible, un?"

Ai looked at me and winked, "I wonder where Dei-kun is at.. wasn't he coming?"

I knew where she was going at, so I said, "Oh, I dun no, sis. Maybe he ditched us."

"Hey, you guys are mean!" he put his arms down and crossed them over his chest and pouted.  
Ai smiled at him, for the fact that she liked Deidara.. and Itachi.. Ai hugged Deidara and pinched his cheeks, "I didn't forget about you, Dei-kun,"

I giggled at the sight of that, and then saw Sasuke twitch a bit, making me laugh even harder.

"Anyways.. I promise not to kill Sasuke tonight.. or tomorrow if I'm not lazy. He's drunk by the way too." Itachi said, putting him down. Sasuke started to wake up, and then.. he saw Itachi. I closed my eyes, hoping he didn't sober up. `Cause if he did, he would try to kill Itachi.

"Itachi-san! You came back!" Sasuke said as a little smack bursted into the air. I reopened my eyes, and saw Sasuke hugging Itachi. I couldn't help but laugh. I even saw Ai and Dei laughing.

"I loooove you, Itachi-san!" he said as he was poking his brother's chest.

"Uhh.. I love you too.. Sasuke.. now run along.. it's your girlfriend's birthday. Go give her a hug." He replied, feeling a bit awkward, knowing he hasn't gotten affection like this from Sasuke in _years_.  
Sasuke turned away from Itachi and peered over to me. I haven't seen Sasuke drunk.. I never knew he would ever be drunk!  
"Kaoru-chan! Happy Birthday!" he pulled me into a tight hug, puckering his lips like an idiot. I gave him a quick kiss, smelling the sake in his breath.

"Anyways.. well, come in guys. Go get something to eat, and then were going to open presents." Ai said, locking on to Itachi's and Deidara's arms.

We all went in, and as everybody was dancing, chatting, and also eating, I tried to sober up Sasuke by feeding him some food. I then remembered my fortune cookie. I cracked it open, and read the fortune, "You and a very close person will have a great trip.." I smiled and said, "In bed."

I laughed and ate the remains of the cookie.

* * *

[fast forward to presents!]

I opened the last present, which was for me, from Naruto. It was a condom. I looked at him, like, 'seriously'. There was a note next to it, and it said, "STAY SAFE!" I crumpled up the note and threw it at him, hitting him in the head.

"OW! What was that for?" he rubbed the spot where I hit him.

"Ahah, your present. But, thanks anyways." I smiled.

"Was that all of the presents?" Ai said.

"I guess so.. Where were Dei's, `Tachi's and Sasu's present?" I wondered.

"Don't worry, girls. I got it!" Itachi said, standing up on the same coffee table me and Ai stood on earlier today, "EVERYBODY LEAVE OR ELSE ME AND DEIDARA WILL KILL YOU ALL!" He held up a kunai and laughed maniacally. Everybody ran out of the house, and then he, Deidara and _finally sober_ Sasuke started laughing hard.

"Itachi-san. Deidara. Should we do it now?" Sasuke grinned.

"Yeah, un. Let's." Deidara smiled.

"Indeed." Itachi said, smirking. Me and Ai were confused at this point. Sasu and `Tachi were up to something.. together? Sasuke grabbed me, and Deidara and Itachi took Ai. I screamed in terror, and then.. me and Sasuke appeared in my bedroom.

* * *

[excuse me, lemon coming through!]

"Sasuke.. what're you and Itachi plotting? Where's Ai?" I asked these questions as I was standing in front of him.

"Don't worry, babe. Ai is going okay with my big brother.. and Deidara. Just stay still, and everything will be okay." he walked towards me. I backed away a bit, and at some point I bumped into me bed.

"Sasu-kun.. please tell me what's going on.." at this point, I was already on my bed, and he was on top of me.

"Just wait and find out.." he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

His hands searched for my zipper on my dress, I suddenly got a blast of realization, _was this my birthday present? So much for coming three hours late and drunk._

Once he found it, he slowly zipped it down, making a loud, yet calming sound. He then moved the sleeves off my shoulders, breathing hard, and then kissing and sucking my shoulder for every second the dress was coming off, "Kaoru.. a little.. help.." he said, since he was having a bit of trouble to take it off. I giggled, and took it off for him, making him watch me strip for him. Watching the boy smile, I pulled him into a heated kiss, and threw my dress somewhere on the floor, leaving me in only bra and undies. I squealed. Was this real? Was I really half naked in front of Sasuke?

Sasuke grinned at me, staring at me as if I was something to eat. He kissed me again, only longer, and while we kissed, I took his shirt off and his pants. He started sucking at my neck and my chest, making me let out little moans. At this point, he only wore boxers, and I could already see his hard member up. I got wet at the sight of it and moaned in his mouth, making him pull away and smiled.

"Kaoru.. stop.. you're turning me on.." he said, grabbing my shoulders, which where my bra straps were. He unclasped it, making my breasts loose. I cupped them, gasping. Sasuke, still with that smile across his face, he took my hands away from my breasts and placed his mouth on either nipple. I cried in ecstasy as his tongue circled it. With his other hand, he slowly grabbed it, rubbing it softly, teasing me as his fingers traced my nipple outline. I moaned, wanting more than just this titty fuck.

I pleaded, "Sasu.. please.. more!"

He went at my command and lightly touched the bottom of my panties. I saw his smile get bigger and bigger, rubbing the outside of me, "I see somebody's wet.." he smiled, pulling down the hem of my panties, tossing it with the rest of the clothes. I was completely naked, and he wasn't. I pouted, and said, "No fair. Your no fun."

He sighed in happiness and said, "But this will be fun." He pulled my legs apart, putting his face near my warmth.

"What are you- aah!~" I screamed in pleasure. His tongue entered me, causing me to arch my back violently, but Sasu pinned me down. As he dived deeper and deeper, I put my hand on his head, pushing it so he can do more into it. I let out sounds of anticipation, still wanting more of what he had in store for me. He nibbled on my clit, stroking it with his tongue. When I couldn't take it anymore, my opening gushed out liquid, making me moist. Sasuke smirked, still eating me out, licking out all of the juices I produced.

He rose his head up, lifting me up. Gently, he placed his hand under my chin and pulled me closer to him, letting me have a taste of myself. Our tongues fought for dominance. I moaned in between the kiss, losing. He smiled, knowing he had full control over me.

He faced my entrance once again and slowly slid his finger inside. I tried to hold back my moans, but I would fail to do so. Sasuke added more fingers in to me, feeling me inside. He pulled out his fingers, and licked them clean. I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up and violently tore off his boxers and smiled at his large member. I wasn't new to this oral stuff. I had experience with Sasu before.

I looked at his length and held the base. He groaned in ecstasy as I slowly started to rub it back and forth in a nice, slow, even rhythm. Starting from the bottom where his scrotum was, I snaked my tongue around his erection, making my way to the top.

"Quit teasing me, Kaoru.." he said, stroking my hair. As my tongue was still on its tip, I slowly put it in my mouth. Bobbing my head in and out, tasting his skin. Sasuke pushed my head closer to him, taking it deeper into my throat. As I sucked, choked, licked and did pretty much everything with it, I pulled away from it.

"Lay down.." Sasuke said. I nodded and layed down. He leaned in closer and whispered, "You ready?"

"Been ready." I winked. He smirked while looking down at me. He opened up my legs and slowly slipped himself into me. I let out a yelp, and when I did, he quickly pulled out.

"I'm so sorry.. are you okay?" his eyes glistened.

"Yeah, I'm alright.. I just need to get used to it.. that's all.." I said, reassuring him that I was okay.

"You sure?"

"Yeah.." he gave me a kiss and redid the procedure. I softly moaned. Sasuke kept the pace slow. Slow and romantic. Our bodies fit together perfectly. I wasn't complaining. He certainly wasn't either. He didn't say anything about me being 'too tight' or loose. That was a good thing; at least _I_ thought it was.

"Sasu.."

"Yes Kaoru?" as he said that, he didn't stop. He kept on going.

"Harder.." I said in ecstasy. Every time he pulled him self in and out, it was more forced. Every time it went in harder, I would cry out in bliss. This was way better than it looked. I couldn't believe how fun it was. I clenched on the bed sheets to brace myself from this exhilarating moment.

He pumped himself harder and harder, when I couldn't take it anymore, I shifted positions with him, making me in control. I took his length in my opening, gasping. He held my hips as I grinded myself onto him.

"Kaoru.." Sasuke moaned.

"Yeah," I closed my eyes as I said it, making myself feel comfortable.

"Say my name."

"Sasu.."

"My full name."

"Sasuke." I said enjoying myself. I pushed him deeper into me, making me sweat.

"Louder."

"Sasuke." I put up my voice.

"Louder!"

I pushed myself in with as much force, and uttered, "Sasuke!"

"That's it Kaoru, tell me who's boss!"

"You, Sasuke..!" I moaned louder as he gripped on my hips tightly. He bucked his hips violently, releasing his seed, causing me to collapse on his chest. Now, it was silent. Other than heavy breathing, and the sound of the wind, it was quiet.

"Kaoru.." Sasuke said, moving my hair from my face.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I looked up at him.

"I.. love you. Happy Birthday.." he kissed me sweetly, stroking my hair.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun."

"You know, you got something special. You're going to restore my clan." He smiled. I went wide eyed, realizing that I was going to be pregnant.. a mother.. a parent! But, I then realized.. Sasuke chose me out of all the girls here in Kohona to restore his clan. I was the on who was going to carry his babies.

I smiled at him, "I know.. I'd be happy to." I kissed his nose, and laid there on his chest, he embraced me as I wrapped myself around him. We laid side by side silently, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up, with the daylight shining on my face. When I got up and stretched, feeling sore in between my legs. I noticed three things. The smell and mess in the room. It was unpleasant and dirty. The second thing was that Sasuke's side of the bed was done and there was a note on it. Third was that I was bear naked. I took the pillow and covered myself with it, reading Sasuke's note saying, "Good morning, Kaoru. Get to the kitchen, there's a second part to your present."

I gulped, thinking dirty thoughts of making love in the kitchen. I took it out of my head, and went in the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my hair. As I was brushing my hair, I realized that I had hickeys traced all over my collarbone and my neck. I gasped, examining it. After that, I put on a shirt, shorts and a scarf to cover up my hickeys. I stood in front of the door, slowly opening it. I exited out my room, bumping into Ai. I gasped, "Oi! You scared me!" we said in unison. It then became quiet. And for some odd reason, I smelled bacon.

I broke the silence, "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yup.. very tiring." She responded. I saw that she had a scarf on too, which made me feel suspicious.

"Let's get to the kitchen.. I smell something cooking."

"Oh, okay." We walked to the kitchen and saw that the house was clean. Last time I remembered, it was in a complete mess. I made a sound of relief, knowing that me and Ai didn't have to clean this up ourselves.

We soon walked into the kitchen, seeing Sasuke and Itachi cooking. I smiled at the two brothers.. and at Itachi's pink apron. I snickered, seeing that Itachi's apron said, "Kiss the Cook."

I looked to our dinner table and saw that Deidara was fixing it up. I smiled wider, peering over to the camera, grabbing it.

"Dei, Itachi?" Ai spoke.

"Sasu-kun?" I said, and soon the three boys before us turned to look at us and said, "G'morning ladies," giving us smiles.

"Did you do this all for us?"

"Yeah, I mean it was your birthday yesterday. And we thought that it'd be nice since the events that happened last night." They winked.

Then Ai turned to Itachi, still giggling, "Nice apron, `Tachi-kun." Without warning, I took a picture. After that, we all had a nice breakfast together.

Breakfast was delicious. I didn't know that Itachi and Sasuke cooked. Anyways, me and Ai sat there in the living room talking about last night.

"So, did your fortune come true?" I smirked.

"Oh yeah it did!" she returned the smirk, "I had a very very nice present!"

We looked into each others eyes for a good ten seconds, and then started to burst out in laughter, "Didn't I tell you? Aren't fortune cookies more fun if you add 'in bed' at the end?" I said while laughing.

"They sure are," Ai agreed. We then started talking about our presents. Then, it came to me when Ai mentioned Naruto-kun's present he gave to me.

"Well, at least his present was useful." I said. Then I thought_, crap! I didn't use it! Did Ai use one?_

We stared at each other in shock and screamed, "OH SHIT!"

We were sure in big trouble now.

* * *

AFTER NOTE! : Okay, here's the link to Ai's POV and with her night with the other two!

fanfiction[dot]net/s/6284658/1/Fortune_Cookies

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
